You are still the one
by Philana
Summary: Me alegro tanto de que lo hayamos conseguido", con esta frase termina Hermione la carta que durante tanto tiempo le quiso escribir a Draco, luego de pasar por todo lo que devieron vivir.
1. Chapter 1

**A Hola, bueno se que no he actualizado hace mucho los otros fic pero no pude evitar escribir este cuando escuché la canción de Shania Twain y se me vino de inmediato a la cabeza esta pareja aunque ya es obvio porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos, simplemente me encantan.**

**Bueno la canción está obviamente en su versión original en inglés pero yo la hice al español, espero de todo corazón que les guste porque va con cariño.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**You are still the one.**

Aunque ya la guerra era cosa del pasado, las peleas y conflictos con los enemigos de siempre aún continuaban. Los Malfoy hace más de un año que se habían unido a la Orden del Fénix y Harry y Ron aún no lo aceptaban y tú tampoco ponías de tú parte. Claro las cosas en un Princ., nadie esperaba confiar en ustedes de la noche a la mañana, a excepción de dos personas: Dumbledore y yo.

Dumbledore porque jamás podría desafiar de alguna persona y yo porque creía en las segundas oportunidades y el arrepentimiento de las personas.

Aquel primer día de clases era especial, pues era nuestro último año en Hogwarts.

Tú estabas solo en un abandonado vagón del tren, no tenías quien te acompañara, pues tus antiguos amigos habían tenido otro final en esa guerra, pues los padres de estos habían seguido fielmente a Voldemort hacia la derrota cegados por el poder que aunque lo consiguieran nunca sería compartido con nadie.

Pero no te importaba, siempre habías estado así, en realidad no era mucha la compañía que tenías con ellos, en un lado Crabbe y Goyle que solo hablaban estupideces y por otro lado Pansy eternamente colgada a tu cuello, al fin y al cabo siempre estuviste solo.

Harry, Ron y yo entramos en uno de los primeros vagones y minutos más tarde se nos unieron Ginny, Luna y Neville. Ya nadie tocaba el tema de la guerra, todos lo preferían así, era lo mejor para todos. Una vez instaladas nuestras cosas debíamos ir al vagón de los prefectos y así se lo recordé a Ron.

-Vamos Ron –le dije cuando se encontraba en una lucha a muerte con una rana de chocolate por metérsela en la boca.

-Aún no Hermione –me respondió él.

Me disgustaba de sobremanera llegar atrasada a algunos lugares donde era necesario ser puntual y él lo sabía.

-Como quieras, yo me voy-salí enfurecida del vagón y me dirigí al de los prefectos, entré a el molesta y me senté a esperar a la los demás.

Fuiste el primero en llegar, cuando te vi entrar me encontré directamente con tus ojos, ya no eran fríos como siempre los veía cada vez que me insultabas o me decías alguna pesadez, ahora estaban vacíos, muertos sin una luz de vida. El contacto solo duró algunos segundos pues luego la dirigiste al sillón donde te sentarías.

-¿Cómo estás? – te pregunté tratando de llegar a ti de alguna manera, estabas solo, yo lo sabía y por algún motivo no quería que lo estuvieras.

Me miraste tratando de ver que era lo que me proponía, pero solo viste sinceridad en mis ojos.

-Bien Granger –me dijiste después de algunos segundos que para mi parecieron horas.

Desde que entraron a la Orden me empezaste a decir solo Granger, eliminaste por completo toso aquellos sobrenombres que tanto me herían. El vagón quedó en un tenso silencio hasta que poco a poco fueron llegando los demás prefectos.

Todos seguían igual solo que esta vez Daphne Greengras integraba el equipo reemplazando a Pansy Parkinson.

Cuando la reunión terminó fuiste el primero en salir, sin mirar a nadie, te dirigiste directo a tú vagón.

Nunca te odie, ni siquiera en aquellos momentos en que me insultabas de tal manera que terminaba llorando en el baño de las chicas.

Aquella tarde en que nos encontrábamos en la orden y llegó la noticia de la muerte de tus padres, algo nuevo nació en mí por ti. Ya no tenías a nadie, estabas completamente solo y nadie te acompañó. Te encerraste en tu cuarto y no saliste de ahí durante dos días, sentí miedo por ti, de lo que fueras capaz de hacer en el estado en que te encontrabas, te dejé comida, pero no la recibiste.

Creo que hasta sentí rabia por los demás, nadie se acercaba a ti para darte algunas palabras de apoyo y yo sabía que no podría ir, sabía que no me dejarías entrar. Pero aún así lo hice, sabía que me arriesgaba. Cuando entré estabas en un rincón de la habitación arrodillado, noté de inmediato que no habías llorado, se veía en tus ojos, traté de acercarme a ti, pero con un gesto de tu mano me lo impediste, aún así no me fui, me senté en una silla en la esquina contraria a la que tú estabas.

-Tienes que llorar – te dije después de algunos minutos.

-Y tú tienes que aprender a no meterte donde no te llaman –me respondiste con rabia.

-No sacas nada aguantándote todo ese dolor que llevas dentro, te hace mal.

-Maldita sea Granger –dijiste poniéndote de pie- ¿Tú qué sabes lo que es bueno o malo para í? No sabes nada, absolutamente nada de mí.

-Eso lo sé, pero podría ayudarte si me abrieras tú corazón –te miré fijamente y luego salí del cuarto.

Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, todo era como el primer año, sin problemas ni contratiempos, ya no existía nada a que temerle, experto claro está, a los Extasis

Te veía solo, por cada rincón del castillo, aunque tu fama de galán no había cambiado, seguían suspirando por ti las chicas cada vez que pasabas por su lado.

De cierto modo yo también estaba sola, pues Harry y Ron no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera el Quittdich y Ginny casi la mayoría del tiempo se les unía.

Pero todo cambió aquel día de noviembre. Como tantas tardes me encontraba en la biblioteca cuando un chico de primer año me avisó que la profesora McGonagall quería verme. Acudí de inmediato a ella y bueno lo que tenía que decirme no fue nada bueno. Mis padres en un accidente de coche habían fallecido.

**Sigues siendo a quien recurro**

No recuerdo como ni en que momento salí del despacho de la profesora y corrí hacia las afueras del castillo, llegué hasta el árbol cercano al lago y ahí me senté, solo mirando el lago.

A los minutos después llegaron Ron y Harry, nunca recordé lo que es esos momentos me decían pero de nada me servía para calmar mi dolor, no lloraba, las lágrimas no acudían a mi. Llegó un momento en que los chicos me molestaban. Por más que lo intentaran no sabían lo que yo sentía. Ron no lo sabía pues aún los tenía con él y Harry nunca los tuvo, no supo lo que era perderlos.

-Chicos –les dije cuando ya no lo soporté más- necesito estar sola.

-Pero Herms, no te dejaremos sola en estos momentos –me dijo Harry algo incómodo.

-Estaré bien, se los prometo, es solo que necesito unos momentos de soledad.

En silencio se levantaron, me miraron durante algunos momentos y luego se fueron. Pero no estuve durante mucho tiempo sola, pues tu voz llegó desde atrás.

-Tienes que llorar –me dijiste repitiendo textualmente las palabras que yo antes te había dicho.

-No puedo –te dije cambiando la respuesta que tu me habías dado aquella vez.

-Al parecer es más fácil dar los consejos que ponerlos en práctica –dijiste en un tono burlón- parece que Potter y Weasley no te sirvieron de mucho –poco a poco te ibas acercando a mí.

-No me pueden ayudar, no saben lo que siento –dije levantando la vista y encontrándome con tus ojos, te habías arrodillado y estabas frente a mí.

-Yo si lo sé y lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir tu consejo, llora hasta que no te queden lágrimas, vive el duelo y luego déjalos ir, solo así podrás estar en paz, tú y tus padres –dijiste y en el momento en que terminabas de hablar, las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar mi rostro.

-¿Tú lloraste? –te pregunté.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho no te lo estaría aconsejando –te pusiste de pie y te fuiste dejándome sola.

Lloré durante largas horas hasta que ya no me quedaron lágrimas y por cada una de ellas que caía de mis ojos, alguna imagen de mis padres aparecía frente a mí. Estaba desesperada, pero cuando las lágrimas ya no existían, los deje ir, tal como me habías dicho, fue algo doloroso, pero no podía estar con la pena para siempre.

El día del funeral de mis padres me dejaron ir junto a Ron y Harry. Quise que estuvieran en un cementerio mágico, en realidad el único que había. Cuando estábamos allá, lo único que quería era que estuvieras junto a mí, apoyándome, ayudándome de la manera en que mis amigos no podían.

Creo que fue en ese momento en que me di cuanta de algo profundo dentro de mí, nacía por ti. Al volver al castillo, no me encerré ni pretendí estar deprimida, claro lo estaba, pero por nada del mundo quería que los demás sintieran lástima por mí.

Mis amigos no permanecieron mucho tiempo junto a mí, pues yo al no demostrar pena, pensaron que no necesitaba compañía. Que equivocados estaban.

Una tarde en la biblioteca, volví a pensar en ti, estaba sola, ya era tarde y la señora Pince estaba por cerrar.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –me preguntaste de repente provocando que me asustara y saltara de mi asiento.

Últimamente tus actitudes me extrañaban, ya no eras el frío y prepotente Draco Malfoy que conocí.

-Bien Malfoy –no quería mirarte, pero tu presencia no podía pasar desapercibida para mí, ni para nadie.

Levanté ligeramente mi cabeza y noté que ya estabas sentado en mi mesa.

-¿No te molesta estar sola? –preguntaste de improviso.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

-Pero yo lo hice primero –una ligera sonrisa apareció en tu rostro.

-No, no me molesta, me he acostumbrado, creo que hasta me agrada –dije confiadamente.

-Tendrás que decirle entonces a Potter y Weasley que se consigan a otra para que les haga los deberes.

-¿Por qué me hablas? –te pregunté de repente eliminando un poco la sonrisa de tu rostro.

¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues a aquel día en el lago, ahora ¿Ya no te provoco asco? ¿Por qué ya no me dices sangre sucia o sabelotodo y toda esa clase de sobrenombres que me tenías?

No quebraste la mirada en ningún momento, esperaste segundos que me parecieron eternos y luego respondiste como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Sé que para ti es difícil verme así, pero también espero que comprendas en el mundo que me crié, éramos diferentes, diferentes convicciones, pero los tiempos cambian, las personas maduran.

Te miré durante algunos segundos, pero aún no entendía que era lo que pretendías.

-¿Por qué quieres que yo sepa eso?

-No me interesa que lo sepas, solo quiero que quede claro –dijiste cambiando la expresión de tu rostro, levantándote de la silla y dejándome nuevamente sola.

Sabía que no habías sido completamente sincero, pero ya tendría tiempo para hablar contigo, pues además quería hablar contigo, me sentí bien, en confianza, de alguna manera que nunca había sentido con harry y Ron, me entregaste algo tan hermoso que ese momento, que sentí que podía contar contigo cada vez que lo necesitara, es por eso que decidí pedirte ese favor a la semana siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sigues siendo el único al que doy un beso cada noche **

Las clases continuaban normales, pero mi relación con mis amigos era cada vez peor y lo que más me dolía era que ellos parecían no darse cuenta, intentaba acercarme a ellos, ir a sus entrenamientos, incluso me ofrecía para hacer sus deberes, pero ellos aún así no podían notar cuanto los necesitaba.

Aunque solo pasaba vacaciones con mis padres, necesitaba sus cartas y lo más triste es que sabía que no llegarían.

Estabas en la biblioteca, nunca ibas, pero esa vez estabas ahí, sentado en mí mesa, la que por derecho me pertenecía.

-Estás en mi mesa –te dije sentándome pero sin mirarte.

-No sabía que la mesas tenían dueño –dijiste dejando el libro que leías a un lado.

-Solo esta lo tiene y resulta que soy yo, así que si tienes la amabilidad de retirarte –comencé a sacar mis libros y ponerlos sobre la mesa.

Los mirabas con mucha atención, pero sobre todo uno en especial.

-Solo me iré si me prestas este libro –era un libro muggle y eso llamó mi atención pero lo que más me asombró fue que era un libro romántico.

-¿Para qué quieres Romeo y Julieta? –pregunté con cierta curiosidad.

-Cosas mías Granger y bueno ¿Me lo prestas?

-Sí, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál? –preguntaste con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que en vez de irte de la mesa, ya que ahora me da igual si lo haces o no, quiero que el fin de semana para la salida a Hogdmade me acompañes al cementerio.

Me miraste inquieto y se notaba que no estabas cómodo, pero aún así continué con mi idea.

-Necesito visitar a mis padres y quisiera que tú me acompañaras –estaba nerviosa, pues no sabía que dirías y menos por qué se me había ocurrido semejante idea.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Potter y Weasley?

-No irán, tienes práctica.

-¿Y no les comentaste que querías ir al cementerio? –preguntó algo confundido.

-Lo hice pero creo que no me escucharon –dije bajando la mirada un poco incómoda.

-Creo que te estás tomando mucha confianza conmigo Granger.

-Por favor Malfoy, lo necesito –te miré fijo algunos segundos, no sé realmente la manera en como lo hice, pero solo lo pensaste durante algunos segundos tu respuesta.

-Muy bien pero no te acostumbres –tomaste el libro y te fuiste.

Dos semanas después era la primera salida y desde nuestro encuentro en la biblioteca que no te veía más allá de las clases en la que compartíamos aula. Navidad ya estaba cerca y la salida era para hacer la compra de los regalos. No sabía donde nos encontraríamos y temía que te hubieras olvidado o peor que te hubieras arrepentido.

Te esperé por casi una hora y no llegaste, sin más retraso me encaminé hacia Hogdmade, caminé por casi diez minutos, cuando unos pasos a gran velocidad se acercaron a mí, eras tú, te detuviste y me miraste con la respiración agitada.

-Siento la tardanza, es que tenía algunos deberes –no podía creer que te estuvieras disculpando.

-Bien –dije sonriendo- vamos.

No hablamos en todo el camino, pues yo no sabía que conversar y tú tampoco ayudabas mucho. Al llegar al cementerio compramos algunas flores las cuales insististe en pagar, te miré agradecida.

Estuvimos cerca de una hora en la tumba de mis padres, les dejé algunas flores, pero no lloré, quería que estuvieran en paz y que no se preocuparan por mí. Me levanté y me puse a tu lado.

-Bien, ahora es tu turno.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntaste inquieto.

-Iremos a dejar estas flores a tus padres.

Lo dudaste, estoy segura y aún no sé el por qué, ¿A qué le temías? ¿Por qué no ir? Y sin dar alguna respuesta te adentraste más en el cementerio, sabía que habías aceptado. Cuando llegamos quedé asombrada, era una gran cripta familiar, Malfoys nos miraban poca parte que mirara, tus padres estaban en la entrada, te miré algunos instantes y noté que tus ojos no se despegaban de la lápida donde estaban inscritos los nombres de tus padres. Les dejé las flores con mucho cuidado y luego me retiré del lugar dejándote espacio para que estuvieras junto a ellos. Luego de casi media hora, saliste serio y te reuniste conmigo. Nos retiramos en silencio del cementerio. Creo que hablábamos en el cuartel de la Orden donde estábamos rodeados de gente, que en ese momento en donde solo estábamos los dos.

Ya era pasado el mediodía cuando estábamos entre las tiendas de Hogdmade.

-¿Y qué tienes planeado hacer ahora? –Me preguntaste- Supongo que algo más animoso, me está pareciendo extraño que permanezcas tanto tiempo en silencio, así no eres tú.

-¿Tú sabes cómo soy yo? –Asentiste acompañado de una sonrisa- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Soy una persona muy observadora Granger, Entonces ¿Cuál es la siguiente actividad en la lista?

-En realidad no hay ninguna lista, solo había pensado en ir al cementerio –te dije algo avergonzada.

-¿Y perder todo el día? Por Merlín Granger no creía que serías tan aburrida.

-Aún no comprendo tú actitud hacia mí Malfoy, cambiaste de un día par otro y no sé que pensar realmente –te miré fijamente rogando para que tu respuesta me dejara tranquila.

-Creí que te había quedado claro aquel día en la biblioteca –me dijote serio, pero al ver mi rostro continuaste- mira Granger lo que te diré ahora se me hace muy difícil aceptarlo, así que por favor no dudes –asentí lentamente, se notaba en tu rostro que te costaba lo que me dirías- ese día en que mis padres murieron, lo único que quería era mandar todo a la mierda, estaba solo, aunque nadie lo creía con mis padres nos amábamos y no porque no lo demostráramos en cada segundo que pasaba no lo sentíamos. Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien de cualquier manera y nadie entraba a mi habitación, ni siquiera fingiendo sentir lástima o darme algo de apoyo –respiraste un segundo desviando la mirada, luego volviste a concentrarla en mí y continuaste- pero en el momento justo en que me iba a dar por vencido, entraste tú a mi cuarto, arriesgando todo, pues no sabías como yo reaccionaría frente a ti y con solo unas palabras hiciste que todo volviera a tener sentido, si no lo descubrí en ese instante, lo hice después y todo aquel prejuicio que aún quedaba dentro de mí, despareció por completo. Sé que es difícil de creer después de todo lo que te hice pasar y por eso de alguna manera u otra estoy intentando agradecerte aquello que hiciste, tal vez no sea lo más amable del mundo –sonreíste- pero lo estoy intentado y significaría mucho para mí si lo valorarás, aunque sea el intento que estoy haciendo –cuando terminaste de hablar respiraste con dificultad y me quedaste mirando fijamente esperando lo que yo tenía que decir.

Nunca pensé que todas esas cosas que dijiste salieran de la boca de un Malfoy y por cada palabra que decías, aquello que comenzaba a sentir por ti se iba confirmando.

-Nunca pensé escuchar todo eso de ti y de verdad valoro mucho todo el esfuerzo que estas haciendo, lamento haber dudado –bajé la mirada avergonzada. Hace años que no me avergonzaba tantas veces en un día y con la misma persona.

-Sé que es difícil de creer, solo por eso te perdono –dijiste sonriendo- vamos te invito a tomar algo para el frío.

Asentí también sonriendo y caminamos hacia las tres escobas. Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada. Había muchos alumnos de Hogwarts y casi todos nos miraron extrañados y bueno no les reclamé nada pues yo también miraría extrañada si veo a Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy entrando a un local por una cerveza como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dije una vez que estábamos sentados.

-Sí, pero solo responderé si no me compromete en nada –dijiste con fingida preocupación.

-Tranquilo –sonreí- ¿Por qué me pediste el libro Romeo y Julieta?

-Vuelves a lo mismo.

-Es solo que me pareció extraño por el autor y la trama del libro.

-¿Te refieres a que el autor es muggle y la trama es romántica? –Preguntaste y yo asentí- Es solo que recuerdo haber escuchado en algún lugar y decían que era un gran escritor y llamó mi atención, eso es todo ¿Satisfecha Granger?

-Sí, gracias.

-Es mi turno preguntar ahora –sonreíste maliciosamente.

-Adelante –con cierto temor acepté, pues era justo, él había sido sincero y ahora era mi turno.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre con el trío dorado que parece que se ha disuelto? y no son solo cosas mías, pues muchos se han dado cuenta.

-Eso no te lo puedo responder ya que ni yo lo sé –dije un poco triste- y es algo que me está afectando y no sé que hacer para mejorar la relación entre mis amigos y yo.

-Tal vez yo podría acercarme un poco a la respuesta –pensaste unos segundos.

-¿Podrías decirme cual es?

-Claro, la primera razón es que Potter y Weasley son unos tontos y en lo único que piensan es en el quidditch, no los culpo a mi también me gusta, pero no habló todo el día de el y bueno solo se acercan a ti cuando necesitan algún deber y últimamente no les cuesta mucho convencerte por lo que no tienen que rogarte demasiado y se van de inmediato de tu lado y la otra razón eres tú, pues de alguna manera no quisiste compartir con ellos la pena de la muerte de tus padres con ellos y ahora no saben s respetar tu espacio o no y eso poco a poco lo va alejando, quieras o no ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, creo que sí, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer para estar más cerca de ellos? –te pregunté pues parecía que de verdad querías ayudarme.

-Haz que te extrañen –te miré algo confundida- claro, no los busques, tampoco haz sus deberes y así ellos te buscarán porque te extrañarán.

-Puede que eso tal vez me ayude.

Después de un tiempo salimos de las tres escobas nuevamente bajo las miradas de todos. Caminamos por los alrededores durante horas conversando cosas importantes pero también cosas sin sentido, quizás exagere, pero creo que fue la primera vez que te veía sonreír, te veía bien y fue la primera vez que vi como un chico, debo aceptar que me atraía de sobremanera tu personalidad pero tu aspecto físico no se quedaba atrás, tu estatura, figura, rostro, pero lo que más me gustaba eran tus ojos, los que ya comenzaba a entender lo que decían con cada mirada.

-Necesito ir a la librería por un libro que encargué –te dije cuando ya estábamos por irnos.

-¿Aún hay libros que no tienes? –me preguntaste incrédulo.

-Siempre salen nuevos libros –te sonreí y nos fuimos a la librería.

Solo nos demoramos media hora y hubiésemos estado más si no me hubieses sacado de ahí, lo cual de alguna manera te agradezco pues no hubiera soportado un castigo de la profesora MacGonagall por llegar atrasados.

Llegamos cuando ya estaba oscuro, ya la mayoría de los alumnos cenaban y el resto en sus habitaciones o de camino al castillo. Entramos en el hall y ahí nos detuvimos.

-Malfoy, gracias por todo, de verdad, nunca creí que hicieras todo eso por mí –me acerqué a ti, me incliné y besé tu mejilla.

Me alejé con lentitud de tu lado y vi la confusión en tu rostro pero aún así me sonreíste.

-Buenas noches Malfoy –me despedí comenzando a alejarme.

-Adiós Granger –di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi torre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando entré en la sala común Harry, Ron y Ginny eran los únicos en ella y me miraron preocupados cuando me vieron entrar.

-¿Dónde estabas Hermione? Estábamos preocupados por ti –me dijo Ron levantándose y acercándose a mí.

-En Hogdmade, ya se los dije, fui al cementerio a ver a mis padres y luego a la librería por algunos libros que tenía encargados –les respondí sin contarles que había pasado el día contigo.

-¿Al cementerio? ¿Y por qué no nos pediste que te acompañáramos? –preguntó Harry extrañado.

-Sí se los dije, pero me dijeron que tenían práctica y bueno creo que eso era más importante para ustedes.

-Lo sentimos Hermione de verdad –se disculpó Ginny- sabemos que te hemos dejado de lado, pero prometemos no volver a hacerlo ¿No es cierto chicos?

-Claro –dijeron ambos al unísono.

Y con ese cambio de actitud y un poco mejor en relación con mis amigos me fui a la cama.


	3. Chapter 3

**No elegimos el camino largo, porque sabíamos que llegaríamos a esto algún día.**

La cena de navidadestuvodeliciosa, todo el mundo estaba alegre celebrando, humo momentos en que mi atención se posaba por completo en ti y algo dentro de mí me decía que fuera a hacerte compañía, pues estabas solo y casi ni comías, solo jugabas con la comida. Y luego en mitad de la cana te levantaste de la mesa y saliste del comedor.

Cuando te vi salir, también me levanté y te seguí, caminabas muy rápido y me costó trabajo alcanzarte.

-Malfoy –te grité t te detuviste de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces aquí Granger? –preguntaste extrañado pues ya estábamos casi en las mazmorras.

-Te buscaba, para entregarte esto –te dije sacando de mi bolsillo un regalo y te lo entregué-Feliz navidad.

-Yo no tengo nada para ti, no puedo aceptarlo –me dijiste negando con la cabeza.

-No lo hago por algo a cambio, vamos recíbelo, se que te gustará y bueno si no te gusta lo puedes cambiar –y tal como la vez de la salida a Hogdmade te besé en la mejilla Feliz navidad -y salí de ahí de regreso al comedor.

A la mañana siguiente bajé rápido para abrir mis regalos, habían muchos e mis amigos, pero uno en especial llamó mi atención, el tuyo.

Por alguna razón que no entendía estaba nerviosa, no sabía si abrirlo o no, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que el nerviosismo. Con mucho cuidado abrí el papel y me encontré con una pequeña caja rectangular y un sobre. Me decidí primero por el sobre en la que se encontraba una carta.

"**Granger,**

**Sabía que elegirías el sobre primero es por eso que no te diré que contiene la caja, siempre escogerías un papel con algo escrito que cualquier otra cosa. Me gustó tu regalo, cuando termine de leerlo te diré que me pareció, en cuanto a mi regalo solo te diré que era de mi madre y pues yo nunca podré usarlo y sé que tú sabrás valorarlo, ya que sabes lo que algo de nuestros padres significa para nosotros.**

**Feliz Navidad.**

**Draco Malfoy"**

Esto no facilitaba para nada las cosas. Pues había estado luchando contra lo que sentía por ti, pero no lo había podido evitar y ya estaba confirmado.

-Estoy enamorada –me dije alojando una sonrisa en el rostro.

El día fue fantástico, como hace mucho tiempo no era, pasé todo el día con los chicos y me di cuenta de cuanto los extrañaba. Pero aún así me era casi imposible sacarte de mi mente. No sabía donde estabas, si estabas solo o como te encontrabas y no me quedó más remedio que soportar los deseos que tuve de ir a verte.

La navidad dio paso al año nuevo, estábamos todos en el gran comedor esperando la media noche para dar los abrazos, pero tú no estabas y yo tampoco quería estar ahí, me senté en un rincón del comedor, observando como todo el mundo disfrutaba del momento. No podía creer que estuvieran tan felices y yo sin poder estar en esos momentos con mis padres, pasaba un nuevo año y ellos no estaban junto a mí. Sin soportar más esa situación Salí del comedor sin decirles a mis amigos y corrí hacia el lago.

Pero cuando llegué el lugar estaba ocupado.

-Este lugar es mío –dijiste levantándote del suelo.

-No sabía que el lago tenía dueño –te comenté pero no me fui del lugar, solo me acerqué más a ti- gracias por la pulsera, preciosa -te dije cuando ya estaba frente a ti.

-De nada, no podía usarlo yo ¿No? –sonreíste volviendo la vista hacia el lago.

-Pero pudiste guardarla y dársela a alguien especial.

Justo en eso momento chispas de todos los colores cubrieron el cielo, era medianoche.

-Feliz año nuevo Malfoy –te dije acercándome a ti t abrazándote.

-Feliz año nuevo Granger -dijiste respondiendo mi abrazo.

No sé cuanto duró nuestro abrazo pero disfruté cada momento junto a ti. No quería soltarme, pero no quería que sospecharas ya que tampoco me lo hacías fácil, pues parecía que tú no querías soltarme. Me separé lentamente y besé tu mejilla.

-Buenas noches Malfoy –me despedí.

-No hagas eso –me dijiste en un susurro.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunté confundida.

-Besarme cada vez que te despides de mí, puedo comenzar a acostumbrarme me miraste fijo y luego sonreíste.

-No me importaría si te acostumbraras- dije sorprendiéndote y a mi misma también, di media vuelta y salí corriendo.

No podía creer lo que había dicho, nunca me creí capaz de hacer eso y por esa razón fue que salí corriendo del lugar.

Entre al salón y luego corrí hacia la sala común, pero en el momento en que estaba por decir la contraseña una mano me detuvo y me volteó, la tuya.

-¿Qué quisiste decir? –preguntaste algo agitado ya que habías corrido para alcanzarme.

-Malfoy… yo…- pero no pude continuar pues te acercabas lentamente a mí quedando a escasos centímetros.

-Eres especial, por eso te di esa pulsera luego eliminaste el espacio entre nosotros y me besaste.

Lo hiciste con cuidado, como si temieras romperme, en un principio también me sorprendí pero poco fui correspondiendo aquel beso, era tierno y suave, tomaste mi cintura y me acercaste un poco más a ti y yo fue subiendo mis brazos hasta rodear tu cuello. Pero todo lo que comienza debe terminar, así muy despacio nos fuimos distanciando.

Nos mirábamos, ninguno hablaba, las palabras parecían no querer acudir a nosotros.

-Estas son las consecuencias por haberme acostumbrado –dijiste al fin aún con tus brazos en mi cintura.

-Ya te dije que no me importa que te acostumbres, solo espero que luego no te aburras –te respondí aún algo sonrojada por el beso.

-Eso nunca –te acercaste nuevamente a mí para besarme pero unos ruidos en el pasillo hicieron que nos separáramos.

En el momento en que estábamos a una distancia prudente aparecieron por el pasillo Harry y Ron sonriendo, pero al verte su expresión cambió.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? -te gritó Ron.

-Nada que pueda ser de tu interés Weasley, además ya me iba, no tienes de que preocuparte comadreja -le dijiste con tu habitual forma de tratar a mis amigos y luego me miraste- Granger otro día seguimos con nuestros negocios 0luego diste media y te fuiste.

-¿A qué se refería Malfoy con sus negocios? –me preguntó Harry algo extrañado.

-No lo sé Harry –le dije algo nerviosa- ya sabes como es Malfoy últimamente, solo tienes que ignorarlo –y antes de que siguieran con las preguntas entré en la sala común seguida de mis amigos.

Una vez en ella nos sentamos en los sillones alrededor del fuego.

-¿Estás segura de que Malfoy no te dijo nada? –Ron parecía no estar muy tranquilo con las visitas de Malfoy por los al rededores de la sala común.

-Completamente Ron y ya no te preocupes solo quería fastidiar a alguien y bueno me encontró en el pasillo, no es nada, ahora –dije levantándome y yendo hacia ellos- denme un gran abrazo de año nuevo –les dije sonriendo y también tratando de cambiar el tema.

Se levantaron y me abrazaron los dos a la vez y después de algunos segundos nos separamos.

-Bien ahora me voy a mi habitación pues estoy algo cansada, que tengan buenas noches –me despedí de ellos y luego me fui a mi cuarto. No me cambie de ropa, solo me tiré sobre la cama, estaba feliz, después de tanto quererte y pensar en ti, me habías respondido de la misma manera, luego de tanta tristeza por fin algo feliz le ocurría a mi vida. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro me quedé dormida.

La mañana del primer día del nuevo año, fue algo fría y con mucha nieve. Desperté muy temprano y luego de darme una ducha bajé al comedor a desayunar, no esperé a mis amigos pues sabía que no estarían despiertos tan temprano.

Iba muy distraída con el libro de transformaciones que no noté cuando tu mano tomo mi brazo y me empujaste detrás de una de las armaduras del castillo. Y sin darme tiempo para recomponerme de la impresión, me besaste, tal como la noche anterior y así mismo no atiné a nada más que corresponder a tu beso. Pero esta vez fue algo más profundo, pues sabías que yo te respondería, sabías que te abrazaría y querría que nunca te fueras de mi lado.

-Tenía que hacer lo que tus amiguitos no me permitieron cuando nos interrumpieron –me dijiste luego de separarnos solo unos centímetros.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste en ese momento? –te pregunté sonriendo.

-Lo hubiera hecho –me miraste sinceramente- pero no quería hacerte pasar un mal momento con ellos y en la noche de año nuevo, ¿Te preguntaron que hacía yo ahí?

-Sí pero ya no hay problema, se como controlar a mis amigos –te respondí jugando con unos de los mechones que caían por tu rostro.

-Anoche tenía algo que preguntarte –me diste colocándote serio y preocupándome.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunté con temor, no sabía que era y el no saber las cosas es algo que me desespera.

-¿Si quieres ser mi novia? –preguntaste con tanta naturalidad que casi no noté qué había sido lo que habías preguntado.

Pero cuando procese cada palabra en mi cabeza me di cuenta de lo que significaban y el valor que tenían para mí. Me mirabas serio, esperando una respuesta de mi parte, que para mí era obvia.

-Claro que sí –te abracé fuertemente casi sin dejarte respirar.

-Hermione no me dejas respirar.

Te solté de inmediato pero no porqué me lo habías pedido, sino porque como lo habías hecho.

-Me llamaste por mi nombre –te dije sonriendo.

-Me parece normal ¿no? ¿O quieres que siga llamándote por tu apellido? –preguntaste confundido.

-No, para nada, me gusta que digas mi nombre –y esta vez fui yo quien se acercó a besarte, luego de algunos minutos volvimos a separarnos.

-Vamos a desayunar, ya se nos hace tarde y mis amigos deben estar por bajar –dije ya lista para salir de nuestro escondite.

-¿Sabes que algún día tendrás que decirle lo nuestro, no es así?

-Sí y debe ser pronto, no quiero ocultárselos por mucho tiempo.

-Por mí no hay problema, si quieres se los decimos ahora.

-Ahora no, pero esta noche sí, juntémonos en el salón de transformaciones a las diez, yo los llevaré, se puntual.

-Como siempre –luego me robaste un fugaz beso y salimos del escondite por separado.

**Decían: apuesto que no lo conseguirán.**

-Aún no entiendo que hacemos aquí –decía Ron algo confuso- ¿Por qué lo que nos tienes que decir tiene que ser aquí?

-Porque aún falta una persona –dije algo asustada, pues aún no sabía como diría todo.

-¿Quién? ¿Qué ocurre Hermione? –me preguntó Harry con un aire preocupado en su voz.

-Solo esperen unos segundos, ya sabrán lo que ocurre, debe estar por llegar.

Y en se preciso momento la puerta del aula se abrió y por ella apareciste, con tu aire de superioridad de siempre, tu vista estaba fija en mí y con ese solo hecho me entregaste toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba, te acercaste a mí, aún sin mirar a mis amigos que te miraban con rencor, no con odio, pues al pasar tu familia junto a la orden parecía ser que el odio ya no existía, pero si el rencor, el cual fueron acumulando durante tanto tiempo de enemistad.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? Preguntó Ron poniéndose de pie justo en el momento en que te sentabas a mi lado.

-Él es la persona que faltaba para decirle la razón por la que los traje aquí –les dije con el valor que me habías entregado a tu llegada.

-Hermione creo que no estoy entendiendo nada –Ron parecía realmente confundido.

-¡Que sorpresa Weasley! –dijiste alzando las cejas provocando la ira de Ron.

-No te metas en esto Malfoy, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto.

-No estés tan seguro de eso Weasley –esta vez una sonrisa se alojó en tu rostro.

-Draco ya basta déjame esto a mí –puse mi mano en tu hombro haciendo que esta vez fuera Harry quien reaccionara.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y desde cuando se tratan tan bien?

-Harry, Ron yo… verán… creía que sería capaz, pero, al ver el rostro de mis amigos el miedo me invadió, ya no podía salir una palabra más de mi boca.

-¿Y bien? –Harry ya no soportaba más la incertidumbre.

-Hermione y yo somos novios Potter eso es lo que a tratado de decirles –dijiste al final, haciendo que todo el aire que tenía dentro de mí fuera liberado.

-¿Qué? –Dijeron los dos al unísono- ¿Hermione acaso estás loca? ¿Cómo es que estás con este imbécil? No puede ser ¿Esto es una broma cierto? –preguntó Ron comenzando a pasearse de un lado a otro de la sala.

-No Ron, no es una broma, es verdad –dije después de escuchar todas las preguntas que él había hecho.

-Pero Hermione ustedes son muy diferentes, él te hizo sentir mal desde que nos conocimos ¿Qué podría hacer él junto a ti? No te conoce –me dijo Harry un poco más calmado que Ron, pero igual de indignado.

-Te equivocas Potter –te pusiste de pie y los enfrentaste- somos diferentes y por eso nos complementamos, he estado con ella en momentos en que ustedes brillaron por su ausencia en que más los necesitaba ¿Estuvieron junto a ella cuando sus padres murieron? ¿Le dijeron algo que la hiciera sentir mejor? ¿Dejaron el quidditch de lado para acompañarla al cementerio a ver a sus padres? ¿Lo hicieron? No, pues yo si estuve con ella en cada uno de esos momentos, cuando necesitó el hombro de sus amigos para calmar sus penas, ya que ustedes se encerraron en su burbuja dejándola a ella de lado –me miraste unos segundos y luego nuevamente volviste tu mirada hacia ellos- Así que no vuelvan a decir que no podrá ayudarla, porque ya lo he hecho.

Luego te acercaste a mí, tomaste mi mano y me llevaste a la salida.

-Te vas con él ¿Lo eliges en vez de nosotros? –me preguntó Ron.

-Si fueran mis verdaderos amigos no me harían elegir –les dije mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla.

Mientras salíamos escuchamos la voz de Ron gritándonos.

-No lo conseguirán –sentí la presión de tu mano contra la mía y supe en ese momento que Ron se equivocaba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pero míranos ahora, queriéndonos.**

Salimos de la sala y solo caminamos, no sabía donde nos dirigíamos pero al parecer tú si lo sabías y ya nada me importó parecías decidido y con un punto fijo. Salimos del castillo hasta llegar al lago donde te detuviste, m pusiste frente a ti y me miraste con seriedad.

-No quiero que lo que dijeron tus amiguitos te haga dudar sobre lo que siento por ti y si hay algo que llegara a incomodarte quiero que me lo digas ahora –la seriedad de tu rostro pasó a preocupación.

-Si tuviera solo una duda te la diré de inmediato y si me sitiera incómoda a tu lado no te hubiera seguido hasta aquí –te dije sonriendo- además es todo lo contrario, junto a ti me siento como nunca antes me sentí con ellos, protegida, querida.

En ese momento me abrazaste y sentí como tú corazón latía muy fuerte y supe que también estabas bien, tranquilo. Tal vez, solo por algunos segundos sentiste que te dejaría, pero ya lo vez, no fue así.

No fue mucho el tiempo que permanecimos ahí, pues ya era tarde y para nada queríamos un castigo.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, las demás chicas ya dormían, me puse el pijama con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y entré en mi cama. Fue en ese momento en que sentí que el peso de haber peleado con mis amigos, nunca antes habíamos discutido de tal manera, claro estuvimos distanciados, pero nunca enfadados.

Eran los únicos amigos que tenía y no sabía como reaccionaría Ginny con la noticia. Siempre entubo presente en mí que ellos se alterarían de esa manera, pero una pequeña gotita de esperanza quería que fuera lo contrario.

Al día siguiente todo fue como pensé que sería, Harry y Ron no me hablaron cuando pasé por su lado en la sala común y Ginny al parecer no sabía nada pues su cara era de una confusión extrema.

Cuando el retrato se abrió, ti figura elegante se apareció frente a mis ojos, noté como muchas de as chicas de mi casa te miraban al pasar pero tus ojos y completa atención estaban solo destinadas a mí. Eso de cierta manera me hizo sentir bien, pues sabía que eras solo mío.

-Buenos días –dijiste para luego besarme.

-Buenos días Draco -te respondí pronunciando tu nombre como si fuera la primera vez, pues esta era diferente.

-Eres la única persona que dice mi nombre de una manera diferente –tomaste mi ano y nos encaminamos hacia el comedor.

-Pues yo solo la única persona que te quiere tanto como lo hago yo –me tomaste de la cintura y me apegaste aún más a ti.

-No quiero que te alejes nunca de mí, nunca.

Y así, abrazados nos enfrentamos al colegio. Al entrar al comedor toda la atención se volvió hacia nosotros, tú estabas acostumbrado, pero yo no y eso me hizo sentir incómoda.

Nos despedimos con un beso y luego nos fuimos hacia nuestras respectivas mesas. Mientras me acercaba a la mía, miradas de odio de las chicas de otras casas fue lo único que vi hasta tomar asiento junto a Ginny.

-¿Es por eso que estos dos idiotas no te hablan? –me preguntó Ginny apuntando a Harry y Ron que estaban frente a nosotras.

-Sí –susurré.

-Par de tontos –les dijo y luego me miró- pues yo lo encuentro genial y debo confesar que hasta lo presentí.

-Gracias Ginny –le respondí al tiempo que miraba la indignación en el rostro de los chicos.

El peso que caía sobre mis hombros se alivianó considerablemente al saber que Ginny nos apoyaba, pues sabía que de alguna manera u otra ella haría cambiar a los dos testarudos que tenía como amigos. Y eso me hizo quererte aún más.

**Hemos vencido lo que decían.**

Pasó una semana y ellos aún no me hablaban pero sabía que mi pelirroja amiga estaba trabajando en ello.

El primero de febrero hubo una reunión de prefectos avisado a última hora. Entramos en la sala de prefectos y en ella se encontraba la profesora MacGonagall con su rostro más severo de lo común.

-Tomen asiento –nos dijo cuando ya estábamos los ocho en la sala- bien la razón por la cual los he hecho venir de manera tan urgente, a sido porque al profesor Dumbledore se le ha ocurrido –dijo marcando bien esta última palabra y alzando ambas cejas- hacer un baile para San Valentín, el cual deberán organizar ustedes, la única regla que se les impondrá será que nadie podrá venir sin pareja, ordenes del director –agregó al ver el rostro que poníamos- eso es todo por hoy ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí –dije alzando la mano- ¿No cree que trece días es muy poco para organizar un baile?

-Pues creo que no, ya que solo será un baile, no habrá cena –me respondió- se les avisará de la próxima reunión, pueden retirarse –terminó antes de que alguien volviera a preguntar algo.

Cuando salimos de la reunión, nos encontramos con Harry, quien nos miraba lago nervioso y luego se le unió Ron con la misma expresión.

-Hermione necesitamos hablar –me dijo Harry acercándose a nosotros.

-Te espero donde siempre –refiriéndote al la sala de los menesteres y encaminándote.

-No Malfoy –esta vez fue Ron quien te detuvo impidiéndote que te fueras- es mejor que tu también escuches lo que tenemos que decirte.

-Bien Hermione –comenzó Harry- nosotros queríamos disculparnos por lo de la otra noche, fuimos unos estúpidos y no pensamos antes de decir todas esas cosas que te dijimos, sabemos que eres inteligente y que si elegiste a Malfoy es por alguna razón y sea cual sea, igual te apoyaremos.

-Pero si le llegas a hacer algo -continuó Ron mirándote y apuntándote con el dedo- aunque sea lo más mínimo, te las verás conmigo Malfoy, así que ya estás advertido.

-Vaya, gracias Weasley, pero no hacen falta las amenazas –dijiste tranquilo

Yo estaba feliz y las palabras no lograban salir de mi boca, así que lo único que atiné a hacer fue abrazarlos.

-Gracias chicos –les dije después de algunos momentos- necesitaba saber que aceptaban esto –y sin querer una pequeña lágrima cayó por mi mejilla.

-Bueno parece ser que Malfoy te qui… -pero Ron no podía continuar con lo que quería decir.

-Sí Weasley, la quiero –sonreíste y luego me abrazaste.

-Bien ahora que todo está arreglado. Creo que mejor los dejamos solos –Harry un poco incómodo con la situación comenzó a alejarse- nos vemos en la sala común, adiós Malfoy.

-Adios Potter y compórtate Weasley.

Vimos como caminaban y luego como desaparecían al dar la vuelta al pasillo. Te volviste hacia mí aún abrazándome.

-¿Más tranquila? –me preguntaste.

-Mucho, hemos vencido lo que decían.

**Me alegro de no haberles hecho caso.**

-Vamos –me dijiste y nos fuimos hacia la sala de los menesteres.

Pasábamos horas y horas en aquella sala, ya sea conversando, teniendo pequeñas discusiones sin sentido, besándonos o simplemente en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Esos días no descansábamos ni siquiera para comer. El poco tiempo que nos habían dado para organizar el baile nos volvía locos a todos los prefectos, mientras los demás ocupaban su tiempo en buscar su vestido o pensar en que peinado se harían.

Un día mientras hablábamos de la ornamentación del lugar Justin se me acercó. Tú no estabas pues solo unos segundos antes el profesor Snape te había llamado a su despacho.

-Hola Hermione –me saludó sonriendo pero algo nervioso.

-Hola Justin ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien gracias ¿Y tú?

-Muy bien, ¿Se te ofrece algo? –le pregunté al fin al verlo tan incómodo.

-Yo… bueno me preguntaba si…

-Vete Flint-Fletcher –le dijiste cuando apareciste en la sala. Justin solo al verte se fue y creo que lago asustado.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –te pregunté entre divertida y enojada.

.Porque no me gusta que ese imbécil esté muy cerca de ti, se nota que le gustas, además quería pedirte que fueras al baile con él –me dijiste frunciendo el ceño.

-¿En serio? Fingí interés- Entonces no tenías derecho a hacerlo, así tendría con quien ir.

-¿Perdón?

-Claro, pues nadie me lo ha pedido.

-Creí que no era necesario pedirlo, pero si tu quieres lo haré –dijiste serio.

-No, claro que no, solo lo hacía para entretenerme un rato.

-Eso pensé –sonreíste- te tengo un regalo, está en tu habitación es para el baile,

-¿Qué es? –pregunté emocionada.

-Ya lo verás –fue todo lo que dijiste.

El día del baile me sentí nerviosa, por saber como resultaría el baile y por el vestido que me habías regalado.

Era de un verde escarlata, largo hasta las rodillas, ajustado de tal manera que resaltaba mis atributos y también en las partes necesarias, se notaba desde lejos que lo había elegido un Slytherin.

-Ya basta –me dijo Ginny antes de salir- estás preciosa.

-¿No crees que es algo provocativo?

-Vamos Hermione, eso es lo que te hace aún más atractiva, lo matarás con solo presentarte frente a él.

Y tenía razón, pues cuando salí de la sala común, no pude evitar sonreía cuando vi su rostro. No pestañeaste ni un solo segundo hasta que me acerqué a ti. Bueno tú no te quedabas atrás. Estabas vestido completamente de negro a excepción de la corbata que era verde al igual que mi vestido y tu cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, como hace muchos años.

-Estás preciosa –me dijiste una vez que volviste del trance.

-Y tú muy guapo.

-Lo sé –sonreíste- aunque ahora no estoy muy seguro del vestido, muchos te mirarán y esa idea no me agrada para nada.

-Bueno si me miran mucho o me dicen algo te permito llamarles la atención.

-Bien eso me deja un poco más tranquilo.

-Ya estaban acostumbrados a vernos juntos, pero esta vez no pudimos evitar ser el centro de atención, aunque debo acepar que nos veíamos espectaculares.

El baile comenzó a los minutos después con el discuerdo del director, agradeciendo al equipo de organización y luego dando el inicio junto a la profesora MacGonagall.

Bailamos cerca de una hora sin parar, nunca creí ser capaz de bailar tanto y debo admitir que eras un buen bailarín.

-Me alegro de n haberles hecho caso –te dije al oído cuando bailamos una canción lenta.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntaste confundido.

-A Harry y Ron, de haberles hecho caso no estaría aquí junto a ti.

-Eso es porque no puedes evitar estar sin mí –dijiste sonriendo.

-Lo sé y es por eso que te amo.

-Y yo a ti –luego me besaste de una manera tan tierna y llena de amor- Ven te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Otra?

-Sí.

-¿Qué es?

-Ya verás –y sin decirme nada más salimos del Gran Salón.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eres el único a quien pertenezco.**

Caminamos hacia la sala de los menesteres en silencio, tú no hablabas y a mí me encantaba el silencio donde solo nos comunicábamos con gestos. Al llegar a la puerta te detuviste y me miraste.

-Necesito que cierres los ojos y que no los abras hasta que yo te diga ¿Confías en mí?

-Sabes que sí –te dije sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

Tomaste firmemente mi mano y me guiaste dentro de la sala, caminamos solo unos pasos.

-Ahora abre los ojos –susurraste detrás de mí.

Abría lentamente los ojos y frente a mí había una mesa elegantemente arreglada para una cena para dos, solo alumbrada por una vela en el centro de la mesa y por el fuego que la chimenea nos regalaba.

-¿Esto lo preparaste tú? –pregunté algo incrédula.

-Sí, ¿es tan difícil de creer? –tu rostro tenía un gesto de fingida ofensa.

-Es solo que me cuesta creer que el gran Draco Malfoy sea capaz de hacer algo tan romántico.

-Siempre estoy lleno de sorpresas –tomaste mi mano nuevamente y me guiaste hacia la mesa.

-Tome asiento señorita –tu caballerosidad era lago que me encantaba.

Te sentaste junto a mí y en ese momento la cena apareció frente a nosotros, tenías un gusto exquisito y elegante, disfrutamos la cena como nunca, conversamos de cosas que nunca habíamos hablado, de nuestros padres y también de tus amigos, noté que ese tema te dolió pues no pudiste evitar demostrar cierta frustración cuando me contaste que ellos no querían seguir las creencias de sus padres, pero que no les había quedado otra alternativa.

Mientras la noche avanzaba comencé a tener frío y lo notaste.

-Vamos junto a la chimenea, no quiero que te congeles –te pusiste de pie, me tendiste la mano y nos fuimos al sofá donde llegaba con agrado el calor de la chimenea.

Te acostaste y yo a tu lado apoyando mi cabeza en tu pecho, nunca creí que me podía sentir tan bien junto a alguien y solo con tu presencia me entregabas toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba, parecías saber exactamente lo que yo quería cuando me sentía mal.

-¿Pensaste alguna vez que estarías así conmigo? –te pregunté.

-No y me arrepiento, de haberlo pensado antes habría estado junto a ti desde mucho antes y no habría perdido tanto tiempo –me miraste y luego sonreíste.

Sabía que decías la verdad y lo entendía. Muchos fueron los prejuicios con los que te criaron y debió costarte mucho darte cuenta que todos ellos no valían nada comparado con lo que realmente sentías.

Te devolví la sonrisa tratando de devolverte en ella todo el cariño y amor que sentía por ti. Muy lentamente te acercaste a mí, sabía que me besarías, pues siempre que lo hacías me mirabas de aquella manera.

Pero esta vez había algo diferente en aquel beso, había algo más, pasión, amor, locura y podía sentir cada una de aquellas sensaciones. Te respondí de la misma manera pues mi corazón y mi cuerpo pedían más de ti. Cuando noté que estabas sobre mí y que me acariciabas de una manera como nunca lo habáis hecho, sabía lo que seguía, sabía lo que tú deseabas y no me detuve, pues yo también lo deseaba.

Tus manos parecían saber perfectamente lo que mi piel exigía, porque por cada caricia que me dedicabas, mi cuerpo se estremecía por completo. Tus manos fueron bajando al borde de mi vestido y lo fueron subiendo sin prisa mientras rozaban delicadamente mi piel. Fue ahí cuando ya no pude contener más mi excitación y un gemido se escapó por mis labios el cual llegó directo a tus oídos pues en ese instante besabas mi cuello.

Te separaste lentamente y me miraste con unos ojos llenos de pasión, deseo, lujuria.

-Sí quieres que me detenga –dijiste con dificultad- debes decírmelo ahora, pues si seguimos ya no podré controlarme –u voz sonaba ronca, conteniéndote esperando mi respuesta, podía ver en tus ojos que me deseabas.

Por toda respuesta me levanté, tomé tu cuello, te acerqué a mí y te besé y mientras lo hacía un gemido salió de tu boca, Me sentí poderosa y feliz, pues te estaba devolviendo todo el placer que tu me entregabas.

En un ágil movimiento de mi parte quedé sobre ti y comencé a desnudarte, mientras tú te sentabas haciendo lo mismo conmigo. No noté el momento en que solo la ropa interior cubría nuestros cuerpos y tú volvías a estar sobre mí, me miraste durante algunos segundo provocando que el rubor cubriera mi rostro.

-Eres perfecta –susurraste en un gemido para luego invadir mis pechos, con mucha agilidad los dejaste libres, llenándolos con tus besos que cada vez hacían que necesitara más de ellos. Fuiste bajando dejando un camino de besos en tu andar hasta llegar a mis pantaletas donde sonreíste y me miraste, nuevamente me avergonzaste y lo notaste, te acercaste a mi boca y me besaste mientras que con tu manos te deshacías de las ultimas prendas que nos quedaban a ambos. No pudimos evitar gemir al sentir el contacto de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, sin barreras.

Te acomodaste sobre mí con mucho cuidado y pude notar tu nerviosismo.

-Te amo –te dije tranquilizándote y acariciando tú cabello.

-Y yo a ti – y en ese momento entraste en mí.

Fuiste sumamente suave, como si temieras hacerme daño y que no podrías perdonártelo si así fuera. Sentí dolor, pero no fue nada comprado con el placer que fue invadiendo nuestros cuerpos, con cada movimiento una ola de placer más grande llegaba a nosotros.

Cuando nuestros cuerpos agitados y sudorosos llegaron al momento de placer máximo, supe que jamás podría estar sin ti, que te amaba y que no podría amar jamás a alguien más.

Caíste rendido sobre mi cuerpo y te abracé, creía que si te soltaba no volverías jamás a mí. Al volver nuestros corazones al ritmo normal, te removiste para quitarte y ponerte a mi lado.

-No –te dije- quiero que te quedes así.

-Pero te estoy aplastando –me miraste preocupado.

-No lo haces, me agrada estar así –solo sonreíste y volviste a colocar tu cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-Ahora eres mía –me dijiste luego de unos minutos- y no dejaré que jamás te vayas de mi lado.

-Soy tuya desde el momento en que me besaste por primera vez –respondí- y jamás me alejaré de tu lado.

-No lo sabía.

-Pues ahora lo sabes, sabes que eres el único a quien pertenezco.

Y ahí junto a la chimenea de la sala de los menesteres, nos dormimos, sin pensar en nada más que en nosotros, ya son preocuparnos de los que hubieran dicho tus padres o lo que dijeran mis amigos, pues nos teníamos el unos al otro y eso era lo único que importaba en esos momentos.

**Parece que lo hemos conseguido.**

Después de esa noche de san Valentín, parecía que no podíamos estar separados ni un segundo. Íbamos juntos a todas partes excepto en aquellas clases en la que no coincidíamos, pero cuando yo salía de mi clase tu ya estas ahí, esperándome.

-Parecen siameses –nos dijo Ron un día mientras comíamos en el comedor, pues ya hace algunos días que no te sentabas en la mesa de tu casa y lo hacías en la nuestra, aunque tu trato con mis amigos aún no cambiaba.

-No me enfadaré Weasley porque creo que por primera vez tienes razón –le contestaste esa vez- pero solo te diré que no te vendría mal conseguirte a alguien que te soporte, puede ser difícil, pero siempre hay alguien.

-Gracias por el consejo, lo tomaré en cuenta –Ron se levantó de la mesa- pero cuando esté encerrado por demente en una sala en San Mungo.

-Debo ir a la biblioteca –te dije.

-Voy contigo, no me agrada estar con Potter y la Weasley, me causan nauseas.

-No exageres.

-No lo hago, es la verdad –dijiste con una sonrisa.

Íbamos casi llegando a la biblioteca cuando una voz detrás de nosotros hizo que nos detuviéramos.

-Creí que eras inteligente Granger –nos volteamos y una chica de Slytherin nos miramos con ira en el rostro.

-¿Qué quieres Lehman? –le preguntaste a la chica.

-Cerciorarme de que lo de ustedes realmente a durado, debes der realmente buena en la cama Granger o estás hechizando a malfoy para que este hace tanto tiempo contigo –contestó la chica, provocando en mí un cierto grado de inseguridad.

-Será mejor que te largues ahora, si quieres escapara de las consecuencias que trae lo que has dicho.

-No me asustas Malfoy –dijo ignorándote y luego mirándome- apuesto mi vida a que luego que se acueste contigo te dejará, así como deja a muchas, no eres nada especial Granger –me dijo con un rostro lleno de odio.

-Mira Lehman…

-No te preocupes Draco –no dejé que continuaras lo que tenías que decir, te detuve y me dirigí a ella- creo que tu vida me pertenece, pues has perdido la apuesta –dije sin pensar en mis palabras, pero luego me sentí muy avergonzada.

-Ya la escuchaste, si quieres mantener tu asquerosa vida será mejor que te largues ahora –terminaste de decir al verme petrificada.

-Bueno, parece que lo han conseguido ¿no? –dijo la chica antes de irse- ahora no son más que una patética parejita perfecta –dio media vuelta y luego desapareció del pasillo.

Te acercaste a mí pero yo aún me mantenía petrificada, no podía creer lo que había dicho.

-Por Merlín Draco, me siento tan avergonzada –te abracé fuerte impregnándome de tu seguridad.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que dije, ahora todo el colegio sabrá que nosotros… bueno… ya sabes –dije ya completamente roja.

-¿Qué hicimos en el amor? –me preguntaste y yo asentí- Me da igual que todo el mundo sepa que te amo y que hicimos el acto más hermoso para demostrarlo –tomaste mi mano entre las tuyas- no te preocupes, ahora sabrán lo que hemos conseguido, que echamos abajo todas las barreras que impedían nuestra felicidad y que nos amamos como nunca antes nadie creyó que lo haríamos.

**Mira que lejos hemos llegado.**

El tiempo junto a ti pasaba volando y así juntos nos graduamos de Hogwarts, claro seguimos estudiando, tu leyes mágicas y yo para medimaga. Los estudios de perfeccionamiento y el trabajo nos quitaban mucho tiempo pero eso no impedía que al llegar al departamento disfrutábamos de la compañía. Debo serte sincera al decirte que el día en que me pediste matrimonio, pensé que nunca lo harías, pero lo hiciste.

Cuando les conté a Harry y a Ron, no me lo creyeron, pensaron que estabas loco o enfermo, pero luego se dieron cuanta que era cierto y que tus intenciones eran serias.

El día de mi matrimonio se pelearon por ser quien me llevaría al altar y mientras ellos discutían yo entraba del brazo del señor Weasley, cuando lo notaron no les quedó más remedio que aceptarlo y solo disfrutar del momento.

Mientras bailábamos ya en la fiesta, te abracé fuertemente.

-Mira que lejos hemos llegado, después de tantos años de enemistad seguimos acorazones y ahora estamos juntos.

**Sigues siendo el único a quien quiero para toda la vida.**

-Quiero que me prometas algo –me dijiste de repente.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunté inquieta.

-Primero quiero oír que lo prometas.

-Muy bien, lo prometo.

-Si algún día, dejas de amarme solo un poco, quiero que me lo digas y yo saldrá de tu vida aunque se me rompa el corazón.

-Draco, mírame –levantaste la cabeza y concentraste tu mirada en mí- sigues siendo y serás el único hombre que quiero en mi vida –me acerqué y te besé cerrando esa estúpida promesa que yo sabía, jamás volveríamos a hablar de ella

**Seguimos juntos y con más fuerza que nunca.**

Cada vez que yo llegaba con algún problema del trabajo ahí estabas tú esperándome parea ayudarme, regalonearme y hacerme olvidar todo.

Hubieron días en que nos era imposible evitar pensar en que todo hubiera sido diferente si tus padres hubieran estado vivos.

-Todo sucede por algo –es siempre tu respuesta- seguimos juntos a pesar de todas las pruebas que se nos ponían por delante y seguimos con más fuerza que nunca a cualquier cosa que se nos imponga.

**Mira lo que nos estaríamos perdiendo.**

Esa noche cuando comencé a escribirte esta carta, muchas cosas y recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza, no pude evitar que algunos que no quería recordar volvieran pero el solo hecho de levantar la mirada hicieron que estos se esfumaran.

Yo estaba en el escritorio de la habitación y cuando te miré estabas sentado en esa vieja silla con aquel libro que leías todas las noches. Siempre amé verte leer, las piernas cruzadas, anteojos al borde de la nariz como un anciano y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Dejé el papel y la pluma aun lado y me acerqué a ti.

-Después de burlarte tanto tiempo de Harry por sus anteojos, ahora no puedes estar sin ellos –te dije sonriendo.

-Pues mi causa es la lectura –me respondiste mirándome, dejando el libro a un lado, tomándome una mano para acercarme más a ti y me sentaste en tus piernas- él nació con ese mal de fábrica.

-No hables así de mis amigos –te que una sonrisa se me escapara.

-Amigos que alguna vez no nos quisieron ver juntos ¿Te das cuenta de lo que nos habríamos perdido si los hubiésemos escuchado? –me preguntaste sacando la mirada de mí y concentrándola en la pequeña cuna que velaba el sueño de nuestro hijo que dormía plácidamente gracias al cuento que le leías cada noche.

-Sí, lo sé y te amo cada vez más cuando recuerdo que no me dejaste sola ni un instante.

Hubieron muchos corazones que de haberse encontrado con corazones débiles los hubiese destruido en solo segundos, pero se encontraron con los nuestros, que se hacían más fuertes con cada prueba que se les colocaba a su paso. No fue fácil salir adelante, hacer oídos sordos a todas aquellas palabras que pretendían dañarnos, muchas veces mi cuerpo quiso caer, pero ahí estabas tú vigilando por si yo tropezaba, ayudar a ponerme de pie. No sabes cuantas veces agradezco que estés junto a mí y más las veces que me pregunté si de verdad te merecía, pero siempre mis respuestas eran que sí, pues por cada gota de amor que tú me entregabas, yo te devolvía dos.

Estamos juntos y ya nada podrá hacer que no sigamos siendo felices. **"Me alegro tanto que lo hayamos conseguido".**

_**Parece que lo hemos conseguido**___

_**Mira que lejos hemos llegado,**_

_**No elegimos el camino largo, porque sabíamos que llegaríamos a esto algún día,**_

_**Decían: apuesto que no lo conseguirán,**_

_**Pero solo míranos ahora,**_

_**Queriéndonos,**_

_**Seguimos juntos y con más fuerza que nunca,**_

_**Sigues siendo a quien recurro,**_

_**El único con el que sueño,**_

_**Sigues siendo el único a quien doy un beso cada noche,**_

_**No hay nada mejor,**_

_**Hemos vencido lo que decían juntos,**_

_**Me alegro de no haberles escuchado,**_

_**Mira lo que nos estaríamos perdiendo,**_

_**Me alegro tanto de que lo hayamos conseguido.**_

_**Fin.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Bien terminé espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me fascinó, haré un capítulo especial para contestar los rr, así que los espero.**_


End file.
